pretty_rhythm_rainbow_livefandomcom-20200214-history
BT37.5
BT37.5 is the image song of Ito Suzuno and was first used in Episode 6. This song was written by Ito herself. BT37.5 Lyrics Rōmaji= Kimi kanade kokoro kurari binetsu Karamu nanairo no ito hodoitara... Mō sātī sebun point faibu!! Ittai nani ga tadashī ka Zentai doko ga gōru nano ka Shutout hitomi tojitetara wakaru hazu mo nakatta ndayo Hō hiyasu mukai kaze bane ni Chīsana tsubasa demo jibun wo dakishimete Kimi kanade kokoro kurari binetsu Oshi yoseru oto ni mosshu gāru Atsuku naru kodō no oku ni pawā Hadaka no mirai e motto takaku namida mo mikata ni shite Hoteru yume mō sātī sebun point shikkusu!! Donkan itami mo kodoku mo Binkan sugicha kakko warui Maybe nakisōna hāto mienai furi shite sugoshiteta Ima watashi ga watashi no mama de Sono mama de irareru yōna saikō no riaru e Kimi kanade kokoro kurari binetsu Jama suru fuan ni faito gāru Tobikonde asu e tsuzuku sebun kōdo Hadaka no unmei ni tomodowazu jūryoku sae wasurete Kurari kura mō sātī sebun point eito!! Kimi kanade kokoro kurari binetsu Tomerarenai cool heat up gāru Jōshū chū futsū ja irarenai Kimi kanade kokoro kurari binetsu Karamu nanairo no ito musundara daichi wo keri agete Fuwari watashi dake mō sātī sebun point nain!! Point nain!! Point cool!! |-| Kanji= 君奏で心クラリ微熱 絡む七色の糸ほどいたら… もう37.5℃!! いったい何が正しいか ぜんたいどこがゴールなのか Shutout 瞳閉じてたら分かるはずもなかったんだよ 頬冷やす向かい風バネに 小さな翼でも自分を抱きしめて 君奏で心クラリ微熱 押し寄せる音にモッシュガール 熱くなる鼓動の奥にパワー 裸の未来へもっと高く 涙も味方にして ほてる夢 もう37.6℃!! 鈍感痛みも孤独も 敏感すぎちゃかっこ悪い Maybe 泣きそうなハート見えないふりして過ごしてた 今 私が私のままで そのままでいられるような最高のリアルへ 君奏で心クラリ微熱 邪魔する不安にファイトガール 飛び込んで明日へ続くC7 裸の運命に戸惑わず 重力さえ忘れて クラリクラ もう37.8℃!! 君奏で心クラリ微熱 止められないcool heat upガール 上昇中 普通じゃいられない 君奏で心クラリ微熱 絡む七色の糸結んだら大地を蹴り上げて フワリ私だけ もう37.9℃!! .9℃!! .cool!! |-| English= You play a dizzying, feverish feeling of the heart. Once you untie the tangled 7-colored threads....I'll already be at 37.5 C!! Just what it is correct? Within this large area, where is the goal? Shutout, even though there was no way for me to know when I closed my eyes, With the trigger of the head-wind that chills my cheeks, I embrace myself, even if I have little wings. You play a dizzying, feverish feeling of the heart. I'm a mosh girl at the sound that pushes me forward. There is power deep within my heartbeat that's getting hotter. I'll fly higher to a bare future, making my teardrops my ally. My burning dream is already at 37.6 C!! This insensitive pain and this loneliness Is far too sensitive that it's uncool. Maybe, I was living, pretending that I didn't see my heart that seemed like it would cry. Right now, with me as myself, I will go to the greatest reality that will allow for me to stay as I am. You play a dizzying, feverish feeling of the heart. That makes me a fight girl afraid of having something in my way. Jump into the C7 that leads to tomorrow. Without being confused by a bare fate, forget even gravity, And wobbling around, I'm already at 37.8 C!! You play a dizzying, feverish feeling of the heart. It makes me an unstoppable cool heat-up girl. I'm climbing my way up. I can't stay normal. You play a dizzying, feverish feeling of the heart. Once you tie together the tangled 7-colored threads, then kick up the earth. Lightly, only I am at 37.9 C!! Point 9!! Point cool!! Screenshots *My song, full of Passion ITOmysong.png ITOmysong2.png ITOmysong3.png ITOmysong4.png ITOmysong5.png ITOmysong6.png ITOmysong8.png ITOmysong9.png ITOmysong10.png ITOmysong11.png ITOmysong12.png ITOmysong13.png ITOmysong14.png ITOmysong15.png ITOmysong16.png Videos Category:Insert Song Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Prism Girl Songs